


We'll Meet Again

by solitudexskylark



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fictogemino, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudexskylark/pseuds/solitudexskylark
Summary: Keduanya berdansa, menikmati waktu yang terlalu sempit untuk terus ditulis dalam memori hidup mereka. [Cavallone Primo/Fem!Alaude; fictogemino]





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Meet Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73460) by George deValier. 



> Katekyou Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano. I own nothing but this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: might be OOC, especially for Fem!Alaude.
> 
> .
> 
> This is my first time to make fictogemino. Thanks to George deValier and his fanfiction with a same title that inspiring me so much. So, hope you like it!

Mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa malam ini memiliki momen yang paling berharga untuk disimpan dalam memori hidup keduanya.

Sebuah lagu klasik masih mengalun dengan indah, terdengar dengan jelas oleh masing-masing telinga mereka. Penyanyinya berada di sudut ruangan bersama rekan-rekannya yang bermain alat musik untuk sama-sama menciptakan suasana yang tenang dan romantis. Lagu itu mengiringi setiap pasangan yang berdansa. Dengan khidmat, dengan penuh perasaan.

Alfonso dan Alaudia menjadi salah satu pasangan yang ikut berdansa. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan, kaki mereka melangkah dengan ketukan yang selaras. Seakan mereka menyatu dalam dansa malam ini. Turut membaur bersama pengunjung lain dalam sebuah pub di pinggir kota.

Suasananya lembut dan menenangkan. Aroma alkohol yang tercium di sini terasa jauh berbeda dibanding dengan bar yang lebih menusuk dan ramai. Meja dan kursi dipinggirkan untuk memberi kesan lapang pada setiap pengunjung.

" _But I know we'll meet again … some sunny day …."_

Alaudia tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Alfonso yang kokoh. Pundak yang memberikan rasa nyaman dan selalu disukai oleh sang wanita.

" _We'll meet again … We'll meet again … Don't know where … Don't know when …."_

Alfonso menatap tepat pada sepasang mata biru es milik Alaudia. Menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih. Semua ditujukan untuk sang wanita Perancisyang didekap hangat olehnya.

" _But I know we'll meet again … some sunny day …."_

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Kuning keemasan bertemu dengan biru es. Warna yang berbeda, namun memiliki perasaan dan emosi yang sama. Dalam lagu ini, keduanya berkomunikasi melalui hati ke hati. Saling melepas beban yang selama ini ditanggung oleh punggung mereka.

" _Je t'aime."_

Alfonso tersenyum. Senyum yang istimewa dan hanya ditujukan kepada Alaudia seorang,  _"Ti amo, lo amo solo te."_

Selama ada Alfonso di sisinya, Alaudia menyukai setiap situasi yang kurun datang secara rutin dalam kehidupannya.

Maka dari itu, biarkan mereka untuk saling memadu kasih untuk saat ini. Tidak dihiraukannya suasana ramai oleh manusia lain. Alaudia yang merupakan seorang pembenci keramaian, mendadak menyukai suasana ini karena ada Alfonso seorang.

Setelah surat tugas atas nama pengabdian terhadap bangsa dan negara ditujukan kepada Alfonso, mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mereka berdua.

" _Aku akan pergi berperang, Alaudia. Maukah kau menunggu hingga aku kembali?"_

**Author's Note:**

> (silakan dibaca kembali dari sini menuju ke atas)


End file.
